Camshafts are required in internal combustion engines for controlling the inlet and outlet valves and are fastened via so-called bearing blocks to a cylinder head in the cylinder crankcase of the internal combustion engine. In order to be able to achieve as smooth a bearing of the camshaft as possible, it is necessary that the camshaft and the bearing blocks are aligned exactly with respect to the cylinder head. However, this presents not insignificant problems for modern manufacture, in which prefabricated camshaft modules are increasingly required by the suppliers, i.e. camshaft modules with a camshaft and already mounted bearing blocks, and are to be delivered to the site of final installation, because in particular the aligning of such a prefabricated camshaft with respect to the cylinder head presents considerable difficulties.